House Whitehill
House Whitehill of Highpoint is a noble house from the Wolfswood in the North of Westeros. They are loyal vassals of House Bolton. Their seat is the stone castle of Highpoint. They are one of the few houses in the North to practice the Faith of the Seven. House Whitehill's heraldry is a white pile inverted on indigo, with a single four-pointed star above. Their house words are "Ever Higher."While House Whitehill's motto doesn't actually appear in Telltale Games Season 1, it does appear in an unused audio file that can be extracted from it, which was apparently cut for time. Unless a later season of the game retcons this, it will be accepted as their canon motto. See Talk page for details. Following the Red Wedding in which House Bolton betrayed House Stark and usurped their position as rulers of the North, House Whitehill becomes embroiled in a conflict with their longtime rivals, House Forrester, for the castle of Ironrath and control of the Ironwood trade. Though many on both sides are killed, House Whitehill ultimately acquires the castle and exiles House Forrester. However, with Jon Snow retaking Winterfell from Ramsay Bolton and leaving House Bolton extinct, House Whitehill's position is currently unknown. History Background House Whitehill are bitter rivals of House Forrester of Ironrath, and have served House Bolton as bannermen for five centuries, despite their location north of Winterfell far west of The Dreadfort. Their sigil represents the barren hill on which their seat is situated - stripped bare of ironwood trees centuries ago.http://www.telltalegames.com/blog/discussion/86265 "Iron From Ice" Whitehill banners are seen at the Red Wedding by Gared Tuttle, where they join their Bolton overlords in massacring the Stark host. Later, on his way back home, he encounters a Bolton and two Whitehill men who murdered his family. He kills the Bolton and can kill one of the Whitehill soldiers, but the other Whitehill soldier; Britt Warrick, escapes. Lord Ludd Whitehill arrives at Ironrath unannounced and unexpected, demanding an audience with the new Lord, Lord Ethan, to demand 'justice'. Lord Whitehill wants to deliver justice to Gared Tuttle, for his actions against the soldiers. Britt Warrick explains that they were attacked for nothing. Lord Whitehill returns with Ramsay Snow, who demands Lord Ethan swear fealty and bend the knee to House Bolton. Lord Whitehill is instructed by Ramsay to install a garrison of twenty men inside the walls of Ironrath. House Whitehill take Ryon Forrester as their ward, as insurance for the obedience of House Forrester. Ramsay also splits the ironwood forests 50/50 between the houses to see who fares better. "The Lost Lords" When Rodrik Forrester wakes up, he hears the sounds of the Whitehill soldiers, that Ramsay ordered to be placed within Ironrath. They are either drunk from wine served or angry because they are fed poor quality food, depending on your choice of Sentinel. As Rodrik exits his chambers, he comes across a Whitehill soldier blocking his path to the great hall. Rodrik intimidates the soldier to move out of his way. Lord Whitehill hires two merchant lords, Andros and Morgryn, to broker a deal to sell ironwood to the throne. Tyrion however dismisses the pair to deal with Mira Forrester instead. Later in the episode, after talking with Elaena Glenmore, Lord Whitehill comes to Ironrath, demanding obedience from Rodrik for ordering his men around. To make amends, Lord Whitehill gives Rodrik the choice of making him kiss his ring, in order to allow Ryon Forrester to attend the funeral of Ethan and Gregor Forrester. Before he leaves, he takes control of all the ironwood forests. If the player kisses his ring, Ryon does attend the funeral, managed by three Whitehill men. If the player refuses, Gwyn Whitehill attends, informing Rodrik of Ryon's status. "The Sword in the Darkness" Gryff Whitehill arrives at Ironrath, welcomed by Harys and the rest of the garrison. He demands that the garrison will be treated properly and has them quarter in the great hall. At the small council meeting, Rodrik can decide to either save Ryon or exile Gryff. Duncan Tuttle also notes that the Whitehills have raided Forrester lands, burnt farms, and cut down trees from Ironrath to Highpoint. After the meeting, Duncan notifies Rodrik that Gwyn Whitehill wishes to meet with him. At the Wall, Britt is among the new recruits. He was sent there because of what he did to Gared's family. During the meeting, Gwyn tells Rodrik that her father is conspiring against the Forresters and waiting for an excuse to attack. To avoid this, Rodrik must submit to Gryff and let him feel in control. She also reveals that there is a traitor on Rodrik's small council, although their identity is not known to Gwyn. She leaves as Whitehill men approach the meeting place. Back at Ironrath, Rodrik enters the great hall, which lays in waste. He briefly talks to his mother before several Whitehill soldiers enter the hall, mocking Ethan's demise. Rodrik can choose to strike one with a cup during the ordeal. Later on top of the Wall, Britt and Gared fight, and Britt ultimately perishes as a result of the fight. Gryff drags Talia out to Rodrik showing a bite on a man of the garrison inflicted by Talia, although she says she caught the man stealing from the kitchens. Rodrik takes the punishment Gryff would give Talia, and can either submit or keep trying to stand up. "Sons of Winter" The Whitehills continue their occupation of Ironrath. Elaena and her brother Arthur Glenmore along with the guard visit Ironrath. Elaena explains that Ludd threatened Lord Glenmore that unless Elaena marries Gryff, they would be slaughtered along with the Forresters. Rodrik enter the great hall to find Gryff and his men beating maester Ortengryn for letting the bite the soldier in the previous episode acquired fester. Elaena follows him, much to Gryff's surprise. Gryff continues to injure the maester, while Rodrik argues with him until the guard come in. Rodrik can determinately order the guard to kill anyone that moves, which results in one of the Whitehill men being killed by Arthur. The guard holds Gryff done as Rodrik can beat him, and the garrison is sent to the cellars. Lord Whitehill sends a message, unaware that the garrison has been imprisoned, inviting Rodrik to Highpoint to discuss a truce. Lady Forrester, Rodrik, Duncan or Royland, and determinately the Glenmore soldiers can come. Mira gains access to the royal wedding. She notices Morgryn and Andros arguing. Mira talks to Morgryn, who is no longer working for Ludd Whitehill. She also gains some information on Andros' new business partner Lyman Lannister. Using some information gained from Garibald Tarwick, she gets Lyman to spill Andros' secrets: he's building an army for Lord Whitehill. Lyman also disassociates with Andros, convinced that Andros spilled his secrets. Gwyn welcomes the visitors to Highpoint, although she is upset if the Glenmore soldiers are present. Gwyn notes if Rodrik either submitted or defied Gryff. Gwyn address the group, saying their houses were close once, and gestures to a shield on the wall with both the Forrester and Whitehill sigils. Gwyn also explains to Rodrik her family with the painting of them. Lord Whitehill welcomes the group to Highpoint, and sits down at the table. He starts off noting that Gregor Forrester once called Highpoint 'a keep for the gods'. He toasts to family. Ludd states the matter of their meeting is ironwood, and warns that the Forresters are headed for destruction but know more about ironwood than any other house in the realm, and that if the Forresters help the Whitehills craft ironwood for the Boltons, he'll make sure they survive. Ludd threatens Rodrik that if he doesn't agree to his terms, he'll have Gryff torch Ironrath and slaughter the smallfolk. Rodrik finally tells him that Gryff and the garrison has been imprisoned, angering Ludd severely. Rodrik then proposes a trade, Ryon for Gryff. Ludd has Ryon brought in front of his guests, and grabs him pulling an essential to his head. The situation escalates, with Ludd stating he doesn't care about Gryff. Ryon also bites Ludd's hands, before he grabs him again. Rodrik can accept Ludd's deal, call his buff, beg for mercy or attack, which results in a game over. Ludd then orders them out of the hall. "A Nest of Vipers" During Rodrik's encounter with Ramsay Snow, he states that House Bolton will no longer take sides in the conflict between the Forresters and Whitehills, and will instead let the two houses fight each other until only one remains. Cersei Lannister offers to deal with Andros for Mira in exchange for the favor Mira is asked to do. Talia intercepts one the traitor's messages. The traitor is revealed to be whoever you did not select to be your Sentinel. They defend themselves, saying they had House Forrester's best interests at mind. Your Sentinel then comes in and informs you that Gryff and the garrison has been sent free by the traitor. With Talia, Lady Forrester, some guards and your Sentinel watching, you can choose to either execute Royland or Duncan, or spare them. The traitor asks to be spared, saying otherwise Asher is doomed. If spared, the traitor reveals that Ludd intends to ambush Asher and his pit fighters once he lands. Regardless, the Forresters ride for the coast. When Asher and Rodrik unite, and the Forrester forces are moving out of yard, a Whitehill soldier lowers the gate, trapping Rodrik, Asher, the Beast, and some of the Forrester men-at-arms and pit fighters with Gryff, Harys, and the Whitehill force, starting the ambush at the Harbor. The Beast attempts to raise the gate, and is shot with crossbow bolts. He runs to the control, and knocks down two Whitehill men, and tries to raise the lever but Harys throws a spear and impales him, killing him. Asher and Rodrik attempt to raise the gate, while the remaining Forresters and pit fighters fight the Whitehill men. They raise the gate slightly, and some Forrester men crawl under, but are cut down. The Whitehills approach the brothers, and one must stay behind for the other to escape. The one who stays behind kills several Whitehill men before being shot in the shoulder, stabbed by Harys, hit in the neck by a crossbow bolt, hit in the eye, and finally collapses and die. The ambush is a Whitehill victory. "The Ice Dragon" Following the ambush, the Whitehill army marches on Ironrath in full force. If Asher survived, Ludd offers terms of surrender since by Ramsay Snow's rules, House Whitehill won when Rodrik Forrester was killed. Asher will remain Lord of Ironrath provided he bends the knee to Ludd as his bannerman and marries Gwyn, uniting House Whitehill and House Forrester. Asher accepts the terms while in secret planning to kill Ludd and Gryff at the banquet, setting the stage for the White Engagement. Gwyn approaches Asher and attempts to persuade him to genuinely accept Ludd's terms, arguing that peace is in both Houses best interests and that their union would finally end the bloodshed. Despite these efforts, events escalate out of control and either Ludd or Gryff is killed at the banquet while the other one flees to rally the Whitehill army. The Forrester forces are ultimately defeated in the ensuing battle and Ironrath falls, however thanks to the addition of the pit fighters from Essos, Whitehill casualties are much higher and Asher escapes Ironrath alive. If Asher attempted to make peace with the Whitehills, Gwyn also deserts House Whitehill to join him. If Rodrik survived, Ludd arrives to lay siege to Ironrath, taunting him with Asher's remains. Rodrik launches a raid on the Whitehill camp that night attempting to kill Ludd in order to destabilize his army. In the raid, either Ludd or Gryff is slain while the other successfully breaches Ironrath and defeats the Forrester army despite heavy casualties, however Rodrik escapes. The Battle of Ironrath is a Whitehill victory but at a high price. Members *Lord Ludd Whitehill, Lord of Highpoint and head of the family. Possibly killed during the Battle of Ironrath. (player-determined) **{Lady Whitehill}, his wife. Deceased. ***{Karl Whitehill}, his first-born son, died of Greyscale. ***Ebbert Whitehill, his second-born son, currently at the Citadel. ***Torrhen Whitehill, his third-born son and heir. ***Gwyn Whitehill, his only daughter. ***Gryff Whitehill, his fourth-born son. Possibly killed during the Battle of Ironrath. (player-determined) Household *{Britt Warrick}, a man-at-arms in the service of Lord Whitehill. Killed by Gared Tuttle at the Wall. *{Andros}, a merchant lord hired by House Whitehill to sell ironwood to the throne and hire an army to march on Ironrath. Executed by order of Cersei Lannister *Rickard Morgryn, a merchant lord hired by House Whitehill to sell ironwood to the throne. Later pushed out of the deal by Andros. *{Harys}, a man-at-arms serving under Gryff. Killed by Rodrik or Asher Forrester during the Battle of Ironrath. Family Tree Military Strength Since they are a vassal of House Bolton, House Whitehill answered Robb's Stark call, possibly partaking in several battles in the Young Wolf's campaign. Being House Bolton's vassal ,they participated the Red Wedding and did not suffer as much as the surviving Stark vassal houses, such as House Forrester. Their military strength seems to number at around 500 men-at-arms, as evidenced by Ludd's army size in the Battle of Ironrath. However, that number has likely decreased due to the high number of Whitehill casualties sustained during the battle. Being vassals of House Bolton, Whitehill men-at-arms and foot soldiers wear gorgets, pointed helmets and chain mail underneath blue tunic. However, there were some instances that Whitehill men wore heavy plated armor such as the case of Harys. Image gallery Whitehill banner.png|The sigil of House Whitehill on a banner. TLL Ludd's Ring.png|Ludd Whitehill's ring, with the House's sigil on it. SOW Whitehill Tapestry.png|Tapestry of the Whitehill family. SOW Highpoint Art.png|A Whitehill banner outside of Highpoint, their seat. NOV Whitehill Soldiers.png|A group of Whitehill men-at-arms, with the House's sigil on their armor. SOW Forrester-Whitehill Sigil.png|A wooden shield with the Whitehill and Forrester sigils. WhitehillArmy.jpg|The Whitehills' army with their sigil adorned on banners and shields. TELLTALE-2.png|House Whitehill army In the books House Whitehill has not been mentioned in the A Song of Ice and Fire novels themselves, only in the semi-canon A Song of Ice and Fire Campaign Guide RPG book - which was released in 2010, before the TV series began. The guidebook presented lists of multiple minor Houses with new heraldry and sometimes a note or two about them. Therefore, House Whitehill is broadly part of the "book continuity", and was not entirely invented from scratch by Telltale Games. The only information provided about House Whitehill was their heraldry, their direct allegiance to House Stark (possibly at odds with the Bolton allegiance seen in the video game), and that they are one of the few Northern families to follow the Faith of the Seven instead of the Old Gods. The heraldry of House Whitehill consists of a white pile (wedge) inverted on indigo, an arch of four-pointed stars above. Like House Forrester, House Whitehill's motto wasn't established in the novels but was developed for the video game. See also * References de:Haus Whitehill pl:Ród Whitehill (Telltale) pt-br:Casa Whitehill ru:Уайтхиллы Whitehill Whitehill Whitehill Category:House Whitehill Category:Articles with Telltale related content